


Kultura picia wina

by KaiShouri



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiShouri/pseuds/KaiShouri
Summary: Brak korkociągu był poważną sprawą, ale Feliks nie zamierzał zrezygnować z otwarcia butelki wina. Francis natomiast zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek zdoła nauczyć Polskę kultury picia tego szlachetnego trunku - za każdym razem, gdy się widzieli, zajęci byli czymś... nieco bardziej angażującym. One-shot, FraPol.
Relationships: France/Poland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	Kultura picia wina

– Jesteś Francją wcieloną – rzucił Feliks z wyrzutem, grzebiąc w kuchennych szufladach. – Jak to nie wziąłeś ze sobą korkociągu?!  
Francis, leżąc na łóżku w pozie „namaluj mnie jak jedną z twoich francuskich dziewczyn”, lekko wzruszył ramionami. Liczba ubrań na jego ciele odpowiadała filmowemu oryginałowi.  
– Powinien tu być, ale chyba się gdzieś zawieruszył – odezwał się cichym, rozbawionym pomrukiem. – Co ciekawe, w Warszawie mogliby to teraz powiedzieć o tobie, mój drogi.  
W zamyśle zmysłowy ton jego głosu miał wywołać miłe dreszcze u Feliksa – niestety, obaj obecnie znajdowali się w osobnych pomieszczeniach i mimo otwartych na oścież drzwi Polska musiał mocno wysilać słuch, by cokolwiek usłyszeć.  
– Taa… – Polska zrezygnował z przetrząsania szuflad i stanąwszy pośrodku kuchni, zaczął intensywnie przeszukiwać umysł w poszukiwaniu alternatywnych metod otwierania wina. – Ej, bo miałem się ciebie pytać już wieki temu, ty zawsze chodzisz po mieszkaniu bez ciuchów?  
– Nie, po prostu akurat w tej chwili próbuję cię uwieść.  
– Wiem, że próbujesz mnie uwieść – prychnął Feliks, posyłając gniewne spojrzenie butelce z ciemnego szkła, stojącej niewinnie na kuchennym stole. Zębami korka nie wyciągnie… A może jednak? – Leżysz jak Kate Winslet, to dość wymowne… W ogóle, mów głośniej, dobra?  
Francis westchnął lekko.  
– Nie boisz się, że twoi politycy podniosą alarm, gdy zauważą, że nie wysiadłeś z samolotu? – zawołał.  
– Nie zauważyli, że w ogóle do niego nie wsiadłem – odparł beztrosko Feliks, zerkając na telefon. Brak połączeń przychodzących potwierdzał jego słowa. – Gdzie jest skrzynka z narzędziami? – Zmierzył wzrokiem butelkę. – Trzeba mi wkrętu, kombinerek, śrubokręt też by się…  
– Nie ma tu takich rzeczy – Francis był coraz bardziej rozbawiony feliksową determinacją.  
– A chociaż nożyczki? – Mina Polski jasno świadczyła o tym, co sądzi o braku tak podstawowych narzędzi na wyposażeniu mieszkania.  
Gilotyna w piwnicy się nie liczy.  
– Widziałem w biurku.  
Z nową energią Polska złapał butelkę za szyjkę i szybkim krokiem wszedł do pokoju. Położył wino na blacie biurka i zerknął do szuflady, ignorując rozciągającego się wymownie Francisa. Znalazłszy nożyczki, triumfalnie wbił jedno z ostrzy w korek.  
Francis przez chwilę obserwował walkę z winem z jego prywatnych zapasów, a potem sięgnął po leżące na podłodze eleganckie czarne spodnie, w których Polska przybył na niedawno zakończoną imprezę dyplomatyczną.  
Wyciągnął z kieszeni skórzany portfel i za cichym przyzwoleniem Polski przejrzał jego zawartość z czystej ciekawości. Znalazł parę pogniecionych banknotów, garść drobnych, wciśniętego w jakąś ciemną kieszonkę świętego na wypłowiałym i wymiętoszonym do granic możliwości obrazku sprzed wielu lat, a także kilka zasuszonych karpich łusek – gdy zdał sobie sprawę, na co patrzy, Francis skrzywił się mocno.  
Stary bilet tramwajowy, rachunek, na którego odwrocie wypisano jakieś obelgi pod adresem Ludwiga Beilschmidta, jakieś wizytówki, metalowa karta przeżycia wysuwająca się z etui i zapakowana prezerwatywa…  
Interesująca kolekcja, stwierdził w myślach.  
– Co mi tam grzebiesz? – zapytał Feliks, niemalże tańcząc wokół biurka w gaciach i białej koszuli, całkiem boso. Co chwila syczał pod nosem soczyste przekleństwa, bo ten cholerny korek wcale nie dawał się wyciągnąć.  
– Gumka i ostrze w jednej kieszonce? – Francja uniósł lekko brew, przetaczając w palcach kartę. Sprawdził opuszkiem ostrość jednej z krawędzi i pokręcił głową. – Ty naprawdę nie lubisz się z BHP, prawda?  
Polska natychmiast przyskoczył do Francisa i odebrał mu swoją własność.  
– Przez przypadek – burknął, przekładając kartę w inne miejsce, a prezerwatywę, dla pewności, wyrzucając do kosza pod biurkiem. Francja i tak zawsze miał swoje. – Pakowałem się na szybko, jak zawsze poinformowali mnie rano, banda idiotów… Naprawdę nie ma tu korkociągu? – Zerknął na butelkę; po jego rozpaczliwej szarpaninie z nożyczkami korek wystawał na jakieś pół centymetra ponad krawędź szkła.  
– Naprawdę nie ma, ale to nie szkodzi – odparł spokojnie Francja. – Wiesz, bardzo chciałbym ujrzeć tę niezwykłą sztukę otwierania alkoholu wszystkim, co jest pod ręką. Słyszałem, że jesteś w tym mistrzem.  
Feliks, wiedząc, że właśnie wpada w pułapkę własnej dumy, ciężko westchnął. Odrzuciwszy portfel na biurko, wrócił do pracy.  
– …rrwaa mać! – syknął kilka minut później, gdy ostrze nożyczek prześlizgnęło mu się po palcach, a butelka zakołysała się niebezpiecznie na blacie. – Auć…!  
– Daj, pocałuję – zamruczał Francja, układając się na brzuchu i kładąc głowę na dłoniach. – Szybciej się zagoi…  
– Zaraz – parsknął Feliks, nie obdarzając nagiego mężczyzny choćby jednym spojrzeniem. Zerknął na dłoń, ale nie zauważył śladów krwi, więc zignorował rozcięcie. – Pojechałeś mi po ambicji, to teraz musisz poczekać na przyjemności.  
Francis w odpowiedzi obrócił się na plecy i przeciągnął się lekko.  
Półmrok uroczego pokoiku na poddaszu rozpraszało złote światło bijące od zawieszonych na ścianach girland i małej, abażurowej lampy na biurku; podskakująca wokół butelki wina postać Feliksa nieświadomie tworzyła urokliwy teatrzyk cieni. Pachniało drewnem, męskimi perfumami i ulotnym aromatem niedawno zjedzonej kolacji.  
– Jest! – zawołał Feliks triumfalnie parę minut później, wymachując nożyczkami ponad głową. Na ich końcu tkwił smętnie mokry korek; kilka czerwonych kropel opadło na biurko i podłogę. – Teraz możemy kontynuować.  
Obrócił się na pięcie i przemaszerował do kuchni.  
– Szkło jest w górnej szafce – podpowiedział Francis. – Nie w tej, w tej obok… Właśnie tam.  
Polska wrócił do pokoju z dwiema lampkami w dłoni i wolną ręką zamknął za sobą drzwi. Odłożył to wszystko na stoliczek przy łóżku, a potem podszedł do niedużych okien. Zasunął rolety, odbierając Francisowi przyjemny widok na rozświetlony, wieczorny Paryż i w ramach zadośćuczynienia stał przez chwilę w bezruchu, świadom wzroku prześlizgującego się po jego nogach.  
Potem rzucił się na poduszki i umościwszy się tam, zaczął rozpinać koszulę, obserwując, jak Francis powoli napełnia kieliszki do połowy.  
– Za co? – zapytał Polska, gdy Francis podał mu lampkę. Niemal od razu umoczył wargi w słodkim winie, ponad krawędzią szkła obserwując zastanawiającego się Francję.  
– Za więcej nudnych imprez politycznych…  
– Po których ląduję w twoim łóżku? – Polska uniósł brew, zsuwając koszulę z ramion i rzucając ją na pościel. – Nie jesteś dzisiaj zbyt subtelny.  
– Tak właściwie, to nie jest moje łóżko… – zaczął Francis, układając się wygodniej na miękkiej pościeli. Przytknął szkło do warg, uśmiechając się lekko.  
Polska krytycznie rozejrzał się po niewielkim, przytulnie urządzonym apartamencie.  
– Podoba mi się – stwierdził, przyglądając się miękkiemu, białemu dywanowi i jasnym meblom. – Pomyśl, by wynająć je na stałe.  
– Pomyślę – obiecał Francis. – Jest o wiele milsze niż twoja kawalerka w Warszawie…  
– Ma Żabkę na parterze, co ci nie pasuje?  
Nim Francis zdążył wyrazić swoją opinię o obskurnej klatce schodowej, która przyprawiała go o dreszcze odrazy, Feliks złapał za szyjkę butelki i, ignorując zasady savoir-vivre’u, napełnił jego kieliszek niemal do pełna.  
To samo zrobił z własną lampką; Francis zanotował sobie w myślach, by następnym razem urządzić Feliksowi wykład o kulturze picia wina, a potem, zauważając płonący wzrok Polski, całkowicie o tym postanowieniu zapomniał.  
– Na zdrowie – zachichotał głębokim głosem i uniósł kieliszek w znaczącym geście. Szkło zadźwięczało cicho, gdy spotkało się poniżej ich złączonych warg.  
Dłuższą chwilę delektowali się alkoholem – Francis nie zapomniał wspomnieć, jaki to rocznik i gatunek, ale Feliks szybko wyrzucił to z pamięci. Pocałunki oddzielające kolejne łyki były zdecydowanie bardziej interesujące od nazw szczepów winnych.  
– Przechodzimy do konkretów? – zapytał Polska, siląc się na spokojny ton.  
– Czyli mogę uznać, że w końcu cię uwiodłem? – zapytał Francja, a Feliks wywrócił oczami, obserwując uśmieszek pojawiający się na znajomych wargach.  
– Który raz w tym roku?  
– A ile mieliśmy już tych imprez?  
– Siedemnaście…?  
– To siedemnasty.  
Lampki wina zostały szybko odłożone na bok; puste, zapomniane, czekały świtu.


End file.
